Slenderman Story Chap 1
by Ashiieee
Summary: Kate has been recieving weird dreams. Now she is going to find out the truth behind these dreams. Forigve me for the terrible summary. New here so dont really know anything. Chapter 1.


_You tried to hide_

_You tried to run._

_Now the nightmare has begun._

_He is coming after you_

_For now your payment must be due._

The creature had made its move on the girl. Black icy-to-the-touch tendrils wrapped themselves firmly, but tightly, around her legs. The girl widened her eyes and before she realized what was happening, she collided with the hard dirty ground underneath her. She opened her mouth and tried to breath but the only thing that came out was a slight whisper. Kate struggled to regain control on her breathing and choked in deep breaths of oxygen. Everything around her started turning fuzzy and blury as her consciousness started to slip away. She took a glance at the creature in front of her and her mouth went agape. The "thing" had plastic bags with it and continued to tower over her. She gulped as the creature opened them and the tendrils began drawing her near. She tried to scream, but a whimper replaced it. She glared up at the creature and then finally, she screamed at what she saw.

Kate quickly snapped up in her bed, drenched in a damp cold sweat. She clutched her throbbing head and sighed, realizing it was just a dream. Kate removed the covers off of her wet body and got up out of her bed. "_He is coming after you, for now your payment must be do."_ The creepy little poem embedded into her mind as she shook her head frantically trying to get that part of the poem out of her head. **"What does this mean?" **Kate asked herself as if expecting to find an answer. She rewinded the saying in her mind shuttering each time. As she rewinded it she remembed the tall "man" like creature that had tried to kill her. She shivered at the thought of it.

Kate sighed. She knew that she was probally worked up over nothing. I mean, it was a dream! Anything can happen in dreams of course! She laughed to herself and crawled back into her cozy warm bed before drifting into a sea of sleep. Everything was calm, as waves of comfort washed over her gently. **"...". **Kate's mind began to quiet down, and soon the only thing heard was the wind and crickets outside. Burrowed into her pillow, Kate began snoring softly. She was tired after all. She had been having weird dreams lately, most of them including creepy poems and a very tall person dressed in black. Just as everything went quiet and calm...

**TAP TAP TAP. **Kate lifted her head up from her pillow and rubbed her eyes. What was it now? She yawned and grasped the window curtains and tugged them away from the window. Her breath slowed and she stared out the window, her eyes big as a baseball. What she saw was... nothing. She had wondered how that noise was made. _"maybe it was that thing in my dream.." _Her mind stated. Maybe it was. What if it had actually come to visit her? Kate pulled the curtains closed and sat on her bed and exhaled deeply. She looked around and noticed her boots lying in a corner. Tempting as it sounded, she wanted to go outside in the freezing cold and try to find a logical explanation. Kate strided over to her black fuzzy boots and put them on. She knew that if she was going out at midnight in the dark, outside the she was going to NEED a flashlight. She ran downstairs and rushed into her parent's bedroom. "Okay... soo where is the flashlight?" asked Kate. She stumbled around in the dark for 30 minutes scrambling through paper, and clothes, and even her mother's dresser. "Hmmm" she quietly wondered. "Wait a second! My dad always has the flashlight with him so it must be on his nightstand!" she whispered feeling like a genius. She threw her hands in front of her trying to feel for the nightstand and then **WHAM! **She bumped into something hard and a clunk was heard.

**CLUNK!CLASH!CLUNK!** Kate bit her lips hoping that the sound didn't waker her light-sleeping parents. Adter waiting 10 minutes for any signs of waking up, she sighed relieved. She started rubbing her hands across the floor for the metalic object and finally grabed the thing on the floor which was the fashlight and darted out of the room. She also needed evidence to show her parents. She told her parents about the dream but they never believed her. She spotted the camera in the counter and grasped it firmly between her hands as she crept to the back door and snuck out. An icy breeze greeted her pale face and whipped around her. She let out a small giggle and hopped down the steps unto the grass below. _"Oh boy.I don't know if I should do this or not." "But you want to find out Katie." "I know but is it right?" "Of course it is Katie, your parents will never find out and neither will you unless you go into the woods." _After a brief battle with herself she decided to go explore the woods behind her house. She shook in the night's wind but continued to venture out into her night's quest. She was determined to find out what these dreams meant. The night was pretty dangerous. That is where most drunks, crazy people, robbers, murderers, and kidnappers came out. Dangerous or not though, she needed to find out what her dream meant.

The woods were frightening. The trees casted looming shadows on the moon-lit ground, the wind was humming a haunting tune, leaves and twigs acted as shards of glass against wooden floors when they fell. She felt as if someone was watching her. That was the most creepy part of the woods yet. Katie felt eyes burn through her back and right into her. She gulped as she heard someone's husky breath inhaling and exhaling as it watched her. She clicked on her flashlight and spun around on her heals and swished the flaslight back and forth trying to search for whoever was with her. Katie's breath became faster with terror. She became scared and began to run when she hit something hard and fell to the ground. She covered her head with her hands and looked up angry. "Hey!Watch it you.." She stopped as she saw what she had made contact with. Fear flashed noticably in her eyes, as she continued to gaze upon the person she had bumped into. Define the word person and you will understand that this... thing... appeared to be nothing at all like a human, but that of a terrifying demonic looking creature. _"No way." _She thought to herself, utterly shocked. _"It.. it is the creature from my dreams!" _Her voice rose in her head as her mind sent flashbacks of her horrible dream.

_Woods...creature...tendrils...plastic...terror...blood. "Blood." _That word replayed itself over and over like a skipping CD. Kate shuddered at the word "Blood" and was about to get up. But then she realized... She still wasn't alone. Kate looked up, and suprisingly enough, the creature was still standing over up blocking any exits, for she knew if she tried to escape, either she would die, or something even worse would happen to her._ "Just...don't...breathe...or move... and...he will go...away." _She stopped moving and breathing and stared into the black nothing that stood before her. Quietly gulping, she narrowed her eyes carefully and looked at the thing from underneath her drooped eyelids. _"Okay... so far, so good."_ Kate took note on how the "person" (A/N: Heh... yeah right! From the appearence you described, it sure **does** sound human!) was stagnant. It was almost lifeless and stood still as the victims from Medusa's glare. And then as soon as she blinked... "Wha? N-no way!" She stared straight ahead of her and gasped. The creature was no longer standing in front of her. The only thing that replaced was air and the view of the woods. She franticaly turned her head and looked around, searching for the thing that had just been there seconds ago. But, there was no trace of it.

"Wha... what the hell was that thing?!" Kate squaked. "And... w-where the h-heck did it g-go?!" She yelled to herself, her voice dripping with fear and uneasiness. Kate reached up unto a tree stump next to her and pulled herself up since her legs wouldn't listen to her and would not respond like they should have. She easily clasped her sweaty palms around the stump and stood there, resting against it, her breath tinted with fright. After 15 minutes her legs regained their strength again, and Kate decided that it would be best to move on because her legs did not feel like goo puddling around her ankles anymore. Kate carefully and oh so gently, walked over to her flashlight and camera and gathered them into her hands as she walked away. Kate quickly moved her flashlight in all directions, not only trying to find the thing that had been with her before, but trying to fend off the creepy darkness. She always had an intense fear of the dark. Kate felt as if the darkness was always creeping up on her, sqeezing her when she least expected it and blocking any light that appeared and tryed to show her a way out. Kate stopped as a scene flashed through her mind, sending endless jolts of shudders down her spine.

****Scene****

* * *

Kate was standing in the middle of her bedroom. It was already 2:00 AM in the morning. She haden't gotten any sleep because of the terrifying nightmares that befell her.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**! Kate jumped away from the noise and turned her head over to the sound. It was her alarm clock.. beeping... at 2:00 AM in the morning. Kate glared angrily over at the alarm clock and snatched it off of her desk. "You wretched thing, SHUTUP AND QUIT BEEPING!" Kate bellowed, shaking the alarm clock with tight force as she glared immensely at the peace killer. **BEEP BEEP BEEP**! The alarm clock disagreed otherwise and kept shouting that horrible, sleep-wrecking racket you'd call a beep. Kate's left eye twitched slightly. "I SAID.. SHUTUP!" Kate screamed and she threw the alarm clock against the wall. It shattered like a mirror. All of the bolts and nuts came out. The screen popped in half as the right side of the alarm clock broke off when it hit the ground. The sound sounded like a jack-in-the-box winding down as the beeps became slower, until they were no more. (A/N: Sorry if this isn't needed in the scene. I just wanted to put it there to make the scene start out normal and then start getting scary.)

Kate stood there breathing angrily, holding a gaze that said _See? I told you to shutup. But you didn't listen. _She sighed as she climbed into her bed and burrowed underneath her covers. Seconds and minutes passed by. Silence was bestowed upon her room. Crickets and light howls of dogs stalked her ears as she was semi-asleep. Everything around her started to melt away and soon darkness was surrounding her. The only thing left that wasn't darkness, was Kate and her bed.

_"Kate." _Kate slightly cringed at the sound of her name. _"Kate."_ the voice said again. She growled angrily as the voice interupted her soon-to-be peaceful slumber. "What?! Can't you see I am... Kate stopped. She realized everything around her had turned to nothing but complete darkness. Kate shifted uneasily. What was happening? Why was there so much darkness around her? Was she dreaming? No.. she couldn't be. This was real, all of it. But how?

_"Kate." _The voice had eased out her name. Kate began to look all around her as the voice echoed. "W-who is t-there? Kate stammered. **Nothing.** Silence had made it's way into the pitch-black darkness. Kate scrambled her way out of her covers as she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. She stumbled out of her bed, landing on something hard, that could have cracked her knees if she had landed harder. "_Kate."_ The voice had repeated. This time it was closer. _"Kate" _The voice had said again. This time the voice was behind her. Kate felt a sudden strike of fright hit her as she began to stand up. "Kate." Then she stopped. The voice was right beside her.

* * *

Okay so this is the end of Chap one. Ima do it in small chapters to make it more mysterious. Review plz.


End file.
